Deal With A Trickster
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: Niou's first kiss was on a dare when he was nine and with a seven year old girl he use to tease. She's moved away since then and she's only been a passing thought to Niou, but now she's back and Niou can't help but tease her into making another bet, but this time the stakes are higher. Full summary inside. Rated M for lemon in later chapters and language! Niou/OC
1. Stupid Little Things

_**Summary:**_ Niou's first kiss was on a dare when he was nine and with a seven year old girl he use to tease in grade school. She's moved away since then and she's only been a passing thought to Niou, but now she's back and Niou can't help but tease her into making another bet, but this time the stakes are higher. A price she might not be willing to pay and one Niou is willing to take advantage of over and over again.

_**Character Interaction/Introduction**_

Kyandi: Hello everyone! For all of you who don't know me, I'm Kyandi-sama!

Hisame: And I am her OC Arekuruu Hisame!

Kyandi: Ironically her name means "raging ice storm".

Hisame: Right!

Kyandi: Well since this is the first chapter we don't really have much to say.

Hisame: So enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 1 Stupid Little Things

Everyone does something they are not particularly proud off when their little. A small little thing that didn't turn out quite so well for them. Niou was no exception to this little fact. Though he could say his wasn't all that bad compared to some others.

Some had really bad ones. Even the more milder ones were far worse then his in his opinion. To many it may even seem innocent, though to the girl involved in it was far from thinking so and she had made that clear enough to him after the whole thing was said and done.

Quite clear, if the name she had called him was any indication of that. Especially since Niou was pretty sure a seven year olds wasn't suppose to know that kind of word or be able to use it so freely as she had that day.

Niou didn't think about the little…"bet" he had made when he was nine. Not a lot really. Of course he might think of it on the fly whenever he thought about to his grade school days, but those were passing thoughts and were far in-between.

Really far in-between. It had been a stupid bet after all. Just a stupid little bet. Not even anything to really remember. So listening to his teammates talk about the stupid things they had done in the past he now remembered the incident clearly.

Even now it made him grin. The girl's reaction made been a bit too much in his opinion but then again the girl had never acted the same way other girls did.

"What about you Niou?" Marui asked looking at Niou and pulling the trickster out of his thoughts. "Yeah, what have you done that was stupid?" Kirihara asked. Niou grinned. He was particularly ashamed or anything.

He could tell his friends and not matter. "It was stupid bet I made with a classmate when I was about nine. He bet he could beat me to the play ground one day. If I lost I had to do one thing he told me to." Niou replied.

"What was it?" Marui asked blowing a bubble. Niou idly reached out popping the bubble with his chopstick. Marui let out a strangled yell as the apple green gum smeared all over his face.

"There was a girl, about two years younger then me that I use to tease a lot. She had really pale shade of blue hair that had silver tints to it and these big red-purple eyes. I used to called Bubble Head because that was exactly what her hair looked like same color as a bubble." he told them.

"And her eyes...I don't think I've seen anyone with her color of eyes before or since then. And she had a scar, just a small one right under the right side of her chin." Niou added pointing to his neck as he spoke. "The deal was, if I lost I had to kiss her. I lost because he tripped me and ended up having to kiss her." Niou added with a shrug. "Well how did she take it?" Jackal asked.

"She completely over reacted in my opinion. She called me a bastard and took off running and crying to her teacher." Niou replied. Really he honestly did think she had over reacted. It had, after all just been a peck on the lips. Nothing to cry about.

"Well what happened to her?" Kirihara asked around a mouth full of food. Yukimura scolded the boy for talking with his mouth full and Niou just grinned. "How should I know? She moved away the next week. I never saw her again." Niou replied with a lazy shrug as he ate his food.

"So you stole her first kiss before she even really knew what a kiss was." Marui, who had just cleaned all of the gum off his face, said looking at the silver haired male. "Oh she knew what it was. That girl was…too mature for her age." Niou told him.

"She knew things and talked like no seven year old should have." Niou added shaking his head. "So you teased her?" Yagyuu asked. Niou gave his doubles partner a grin.

"She was asking for it. Big time. And its not like I didn't do anything bad to her. Just called her names, poked at her, pulled her hair, and put bugs down her dresses." Niou told him with a big grin. Yagyuu stared at his partner.

"Nothing bad!? To a seven year old _**girl **_that's bad, Niou!" Marui told him. Niou just shrugged as he popped the last of his lunch into his mouth. He didn't know why but the girl had just been so….teaseable.

Teasing her had really been all too easy and her reactions had always been funny to him. "You know now that I think about it….I don't think I ever even knew her name." Niou remarked to himself making his teammates stare at him.

"Looks like you really have always been the same, Niou-sempai." Kirihara remarked getting an evil little smirk from the older boy as Niou looked at him. "And it looks like you've taken the girl's place too, Akaya!" Marui said cheerfully making the other middle schooler glare at him.

Yukimura smiled as he watched his teammates tease Kirihara. Niou grinned as he watched his teammates. He had been with them for six years now. Middle school and now high school too.

He had watched as Yukimura and Sanada finally confessed to each other that they liked each other, as Jackal and Marui both finally got girlfriends that were crazy stalker fans, and as Kirihara finally realized that he was hopelessly in love with Yanagi and Yanagi with him.

That just left Niou without a girlfriend or boyfriend, not that he was gay. Niou just didn't like any of the girls that constantly milled around him, fighting for his attention. None of them could match him in wit and none of them really ever put up a fight.

They all gave in all too quickly thinking that that was what he wanted in a girl. Not a chance. Of course he had dated a few, played with a few of their emotions, but none of them were really worth his time. Not even the time to bed them.

He didn't feel like going to bed with them, dumping them a few days later if not the next day, and then listening to them to bitch and whine. He had better things to do then to listen to all of that and to watch them cry before calling him a jerk and running off.

So in short it had been a long time since he had had a good long fuck, for the lack of better words. He was suffering from sexual frustrations but not enough to settle for dealing with all the trouble of doing a random girl.

He had learned his lesson from that once and wasn't going to go through it again. Though he was getting to the point that he really could use a nice tumble in the bed. If only could find a girl that would keep him on his toes and make all the trouble worth it. Until then he was stuck with all of his pent up sexual energy. Joy for him.

-0-0-0-0-

"Bunta-kun!" Niou looked up as Marui's girlfriend found as they were heading back inside from eating lunch. The girl was shorter then Marui with a slight built, golden blond pig tails, and big bright blue eyes with freckles across her nose.

She looked perfect with Marui and the two were always so hyper active and bouncing off the walls together. Niou couldn't stand it when the two where together and near him. They were just too much of a ball of energy for him to deal with.

Marui and even Kirihara were too much to deal with alone. Add the girl and her extra bright hyperness and Niou was ready to knock his head into a wall.

Marui greeted the girl happily as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "You won't believe it!" she said brightly as she stepped back taking Marui's hand in her two. "There's a new girl that just transferred in this morning!" she told Marui brightly.

"Really?" Kirihara asked in surprise. The girl, her name was Suzumi, nodded with a big smile on her face.

"She's a second year! She was suppose to be a first year but she skipped a grade. I think she's going to be in your class, Akaya-kun! I saw the headmaster talking to your teacher just a few minutes ago." Suzumi said brightly. Kirihara smiled brightly. He really liked making new friends in his classes and was always happy to make a new one.

"I saw her just a few minutes ago too! I've never seen anyone that looks like her before! But she's so pretty too!" Suzumi said. Niou cocked up a brow as he listened to her. Suzumi and the boys turned as whispers sounded ahead of them.

Just down the path, people were gathered watching something as they whispered to each other. Niou followed his teammates as they slipped past the watching people to see just what they were staring at to begin with.

Standing not far from them with the headmaster were two women. One was a woman in her mid twenties with pitch black hair that had slight navy blue tints, a slightly rounded heart shaped face and pretty dark blue eyes.

She had her hair piled on her head in a neat bun and had a model's figure that was clad in a gray and black business suit like she had just come from work at a law firm and black high heels. She was very pretty and gave the headmaster a bright smile before turning to the younger girl beside her.

It was the younger girl that was drawing all of the attention. The girl was younger, probably about fifteen or sixteen. She had pale blue color hair with silver tints that was cut about chin length with bangs that fanned across her forehead and hair that framed her face and curled in on her cheeks. It was cut in a heavily layered look that actually suited her pretty well.

Much like the other she had a pretty face that was all sloping features with full lips that begged to be kissed, and long blue colored lashes. She wasn't too awfully tall, standing at about five foot, four and had a body similar to the woman's, but with less curves, though she still had them.

Unlike the woman next to her, she wore black jean shorts, black stockings that vanished into ankle high boots, a dark purple tank top, and a dark blue jean jacket. Of course since she hadn't started class that day, she wasn't wearing the school uniform.

Something about the girl rang a familiar bell with Niou. The crowd started to thin as it got close to the bell ringing. Niou and the boys watched as the headmaster and the older woman said something to the girl before turning to walk off, still talking.

As the girl turned to look around the school grounds Niou saw her eyes and a small familiar scar just under the right side of her chin and instantly knew just why she seemed so familiar. Staring out from under the pale blue lashes was a pair of deep red-purple eyes. Niou smirked.

Well if it wasn't the same girl he had once teased when they were little. Niou strode forward. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, it could easily be someone else but it was too tempting to leave her be after so many years if it was her. Even if it wasn't he could just tell her he thought she was someone else and still get to tease her.

"Niou what are you going?" Marui asked from behind him but Niou ignored him. The girl had her back to him as he neared her. "Hey Bubble Head." Niou called. He watched as the girl's head cocked like she recognized the name before she turned to him.

Fully facing him she looked up at him with those purple-red eyes he could remember clearly. "Oh…_**OH**_! You're Niou Masaharu!" she said her eyes going wide as she remembered him. Mostly thought she remembered those teal blue eyes and that wide smirk.

Some people really never changed from when they were children. Niou smirked at her. So she was the Bubble Head after all. He knew he had recognized that scar. Not many people could have the exact same scar. "So you remember me." he remarked. Of course, how could she forget his awesomeness?

The girl smiled. "I'm surprised you remembered me. That was nine years ago. And I was pretty sure you only noticed me to tease me none stop." she remarked with a sly little smile. "I do, though I don't think I ever learned your name." he remarked. "Its Arekuruu Hisame." she told him.

Niou grinned. "I can still remember the last time I saw you as clear as day." he admitted as he eyed her. How could he not. He laughed about it pretty hard afterward.

The girl wasn't half bad looking now though. In fact she was better looking then most of the girls around the school. But what he like the most was the mischievous, sly glint in her eyes that spoke of so many plans waiting in wait inside that pretty little head of hers.

The smile on the girl's face turned into a sly little smirk. "Oh? So you _**do**_ remember what you did to me then." she remarked. Niou smirked. "Good. Then I won't feel bad about doing _**this**_." she remarked with a cheerful little smirk.

Niou was about to question what she meant when her hand met his face hard enough to knock him off his feet, a loud smack resounding and mixing with gasp of surprise. Niou sat on the ground shocked that she had actually struck him.

His cheek was stinging as well. The girl, Hisame, bent down to put her face on level with his as his teammates rushed forward upon seeing the slap. Niou looked up at Hisame who gave him a smirk.

"That was for back then, _**bastard**_." she told him before turning on her heel and walking off, leaving Niou to rub his bruised cheek. It had just been a stupid little bet, some stupid thing he had done when he was little. Apparently to her…it wasn't so stupid or so little.

END

Kyandi: Well there's the first chapter!

Hisame: And she wrote this at three o'clock in the morning too!

Kyandi: I couldn't sleep.

Hisame: Anyway we'll go and work on the next chapter now!

Kyandi: So enjoy and review!

Hisame: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	2. Dancing Sushi

Kyandi: We're back!

Hisame: She's having fun with this.

Kyandi: Of course I am! And after this I'm updating Flip Side!

Hisame: Oh? Tell Hikari I said hi!

Kyandi: Yeah okay.

Hisame: Anyway everyone enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 2 Dancing Sushi

The next morning as he changed and headed out to the tennis courts for morning practice, Niou could swear that he could still feel the sting of the hit he had received from Hisame yesterday. He'd admit one thing…the girl could hit.

Really just what had been her problem anyway? One little kiss from when they were kids didn't warrant her basically slapping the crap out of him out of no where like that. That had actually hurt. And to top it off, she had taken off before he could say a single word back to her.

And after calling him a bastard…again! Niou defiantly didn't like the situation being ripped out of his hands like that. He was a little…annoyed. Yes that summed it up just perfectly. He was annoyed with having been hit in front of classmates and teammates alike.

Today though she would start attending classes and would be in the same class as the brat on top of it all. Good. That meant he could ask her just what the hell she was so hung up on and have an excuse for going through it all.

Settle it all once and for all. It had just been a little kiss. Nothing to get so upset about. Not in his mind really. Really Niou didn't understand girls. But his thoughts were quickly changed when he stepped out onto the courts that morning.

Kirihara, the little brat, was all worked up, complaining to his boyfriend, Yanagi, and his caretaker, Jackal. One would think that at seventeen the kid would have grown up and quit complaining like he did. Though Niou couldn't help but wonder just what had happened to cause him to complain this time.

The moment Niou stepped out onto the court Kirihara rounded on him with an expression that was defiantly anger. What had Niou done now to tick the junior off? "Niou-sempai how could you!?" Kirihara yelled at him.

Niou came to a stop a good distance away from the younger boy. Just because Yanagi and Jackal had a hold of him didn't mean he still couldn't break free and attack him. He had learned that lesson the hard way back in middle school.

"What are you talking about, bratling?" Niou asked, tone indifferent. "You know what! How could you take these!?" Kirihara yelled shaking a piece of paper in front of Niou's eyes.

Niou grabbed the paper to keep it still while he looked at it. It was a picture of Kirihara falling forward, arms thrown out in front of him, his shorts falling around his knees as he tripped. It was an embarrassing picture, though a funny one to Niou.

The scene had happened during their afternoon practice just yesterday. Niou's latest attempt to mess with the boy had resulted in Kirihara tripping and losing his shorts in the process to show his green boxers with dancing sushi rolls underneath.

Though what really caught attention was the Puri written at the bottom of the page. Niou frowned before looking back up at Kirihara, releasing the sheet of paper as he did.

"I didn't do it." Niou replied, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Liar!" Kirihara growled at him still waving the sheet of paper around. "Who else could have done it! And you're the one that's always saying Puri!" Kirihara yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What's going on here?" All four looked up at Yukimura walked up, Sanada hot on his tail. "Yukimura-buchou look what Niou-sempai did!" Kirihara said waving the sheet once more. Yukimura took the paper from Kirihara and looked down at it. For a moment there was silence before Yukimura looked up at Kirihara. "Niou didn't do this, Akaya." Yukimura told him softly as he handed the paper to Sanada.

Kirihara stared at Yukimura in shock. "B-b-but…!" Kirihara trailed off looking like he was about to blow his top. "Akaya, didn't you notice that Niou was in the background of that picture? It couldn't have possibly been him that took the picture." Yukimura told the junior.

Kirihara's jaw fell slack. He took the picture from Sanada and looked at it again. Sure enough, in the back ground of the picture was a very amused Niou with a smirk on his face. "He…He really is in the background." Kirihara said staring at the picture. "Told you I didn't do it." Niou remarked from where he stood.

"Well if Niou-sempai didn't do it, then who did? And who would frame Niou-sempai by putting his catch phrase at the bottom?" Kirihara asked looking up at Yukimura as Yanagi took the picture from Kirihara and gave it to Marui to get rid off.

"Someone who is trying to get him in trouble and start problems." Yukimura replied, his eyes flashing. "Where did you find that picture Akaya?" Yanagi asked his boyfriend.

"I had to go up to my classroom to put something in my desk before practice this morning and found it stuffed in my desk." Kirihara told them though he failed to see why that mattered at all. He was more concerned that there might be more somewhere in the school.

Niou though was busy thinking about who would want to, and would, go that far just to making things patchy between him and his teammates. Someone who wanted to get him in trouble, which meant someone who didn't really like him.

Someone who also had access to Kirihara's class that early in the morning. Well if they had access to his class that meant they too were in his class, which meant it was a second year.

The only two second year Niou knew were Kirihara and….Niou's frown deepened. Who else but for one Arekuruu Hisame. Niou had to admit…the girl knew where to hit, whether she knew it or not.

-0-0-0-0-

Hisame looked up as a piece of paper was slammed down on her table hard enough to make the table shake, as she was eating her lunch.

She had started her first day of school pretty uneventful, easily making friends with her seating partner, Kirihara, but now, during her lunch, she had a slightly peeved Niou slamming a piece of paper down on her desk.

Hisame sat her lunch box down and leaned back in her seat to look up at Niou. She already knew just what he was about to say but she couldn't help poking fun at him like he had poked fun at her when they were little.

"Can I help you, Niou-_**sempai**_?" she asked putting a mocking little twist on sempai as she said it. Niou didn't look all too happy with her. Though he didn't too ticked off either. She concluded that he was probably more annoyed with the whole situation, rather then actually angry that it had happened.

Though it she pushed just right she could probably turn it into anger pretty quickly. "You did this didn't you?" he asked tapping the paper with one long finger drawing her attention to the paper in front of her. Hisame leaned forward to look at the paper, one eyebrow skyrocketing up as she did. She eyed the photo for a moment careful to keep the grin off her face.

She leaned back crossing her legs as she did. "Whatever do you mean, Niou-sempai?" she asked mockingly. Niou knew it was her who had done it. All of the dots connected and lead straight to her.

The evil little glint in her eyes and the soft curve of her mouth told him that she was just about to die of merriment at the moment as well. "You find this fun and amusing don't you?" he asked her. "Oh very much so." Hisame replied a smirk much like Niou's falling on her lips as she looked up at him.

"Anything that has you squirming like you are now is highly amusing and fun for me." she told him. "I am positively enjoying myself at the very moment." she added.

Niou eyed her. He didn't know rather to be impressed that as she had actually got one on him or to be angry that she was so openly happy about the trouble she nearly caused between him and his teammates. "The brat won't bee happy to find out it was you." Niou told her.

Hisame grinned at him. "He won't believe you. Kirihara-kun actually likes me unlike his mean, Niou-sempai. And besides it was one picture. No harm no foul." she told him. Hisame leaned forward lowering her voice even more so the nosy people trying to listen in couldn't hear her.

"Now you really might want to leave. A couple of batted eyelashes and just the right amount of crocodile tears and you'll have all of the girls in this class on your case in a second flat." she told him. Niou's eyebrows snapped up.

"Are…are you threatening to sick all of these girls on me?" he asked her. Hisame smiled. "You'd be surprised how over protective girls can be when the one targeted is the youngest of the bunch and seemingly harmless as a kitten." she told him.

Niou had to smirk. The girl knew how to play her cards and well at that. And the look in her eyes said she would carry out the threat too. "Even kittens have claws." Niou remarked. "You have no idea." Hisame replied.

"Niou-sempai?" Niou turned, Hisame peeking around him to where Kirihara stood looking at Niou in confusion. Hisame quickly improvised. "Oh, Kirihara-kun, he's awful!" she cried. Niou rounded on the girl to see that she was actually sniffling as she hung her head. Kirihara, instantly alarmed rushed to her side.

"Hisa-chan!?" he asked worried. "H-h-he came in here and a-a-accused me of taking this!" she told Kirihara gesturing to the picture on her desk. Kirihara blushed taking the picture and jamming it in his pocket before rounding on Niou.

"Get out Niou-sempai!" he growled at the older male. Niou stared in surprise at Kirihara before looking past him to Hisame who was smirking up at him through her bangs.

Well damn! The girl had gotten him at his own game. She was silently daring him to say anything that might make Kirihara attack him. In fact Niou could swear she was hoping he would just so she could get another laugh at his expense.

"Now!" Kirihara added as many of the other students still in the class turned to glare at Niou as well. Niou knew it was probably the smartest thing to back out gracefully and come back later with a plan. Niou gave Hisame another look before her turned to leave the classroom.

The girl was good. Clever, quick, and resourceful. Certainly someone he would have to keep an eye on. Niou smirked to himself as he walked down the hall. He had finally found someone that would keep him on his toes and entertain him.

And she wasn't bad looking at all either. He could get use to going back and forth with her. Well…as long as she didn't sucker punch him again. Now _**that**_ was drawing a line in the sand. Next time she tried, he just might have to tackle her and punish her. Now _**that **_was appealing.

END

Kyandi: Wow…Hisame can be mean!

Hisame: Look how he treated me!

Kyandi: Point.

Hisame: And I'm only getting started!

Kyandi: Good! So everyone enjoy and review!

Hisame: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	3. Crush At First Sight

Kyandi: We're back!

Hisame: Kyandi-sama, can't you try saying hello?

Kyandi: Hello, how are you, goodbye!

Hisame: You know what I meant, Kyandi-sama.

Kyandi: Yeah I know….doesn't mean I'll do it.

Hisame: Go figure.

Kyandi: Anyway here's the new chapter so everyone enjoy and review!

Hisame: Kyandi-sama doesn't not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 3 Crush At First Sight

Hisame ran a hand through her head as she walked across the court yard heading for the school gate. After all of the noise of the library after school she was happy to go home.

She had thought she could pass the time in the library in some form of peace and quiet but people ran in and out of there more then they did during the school day. After a while she just gave up and decided her own library at home was better.

Though then she would have to deal Amai who was all about sisterly bonding. Hisame heaved a sigh when yells suddenly reached her ears. "_**Look out**_!"

Hisame turned just as two boys tumbled right into her, knocking her off her feet and sending her bag flying. Hisame landing on her stomach the two boys landing on top of her knocking the air out of her lungs.

Just her luck to be completely knocked off her feet and then dog piled by a couple of boys. And what's more…they were heavy and were still fighting though she was sure it was just playing around. Hisame caught sight of cheery red hair and curly black hair and she had a pretty good idea on who the two were. "You're hurting me!" she managed to squeak out when one elbow caught in her in the shoulder blade.

Marui and Kirihara looked down when they heard the small squeak finding that they had landed on Hisame. "Oh! Hisa-chan!" Kirihara said in shock the two scrambling off of her. Hisame coughed as air rushed back into her lungs.

"Hisa-chan are you alright!?" Kirihara asked as the rest of his teammates arrived. "Give her some air, Kirihara-kun." Yagyuu told Kirihara moving past him to kneel next to Hisame. "Are you alright?" Yagyuu asked her. Hisame looked up at Yagyuu, instantly meeting his eyes as he offered her his hand.

Hisame was not one that believed in love at first sight. That in her mind was just plain ridiculous. How could someone fall in love at first sight? Now a crush on first sight was a completely different matter. That was pretty much attraction.

And crushing she was. Hisame wasn't stupid enough to think that she didn't find him appealing or attracting. He was handsome, and apparently had the manners that most males his age seemed to lack.

He seemed to be the complete opposite of someone like Niou. In looks as well as personality. And that was just fine by her. She didn't want to like a guy like Niou anyway, who only caused her problems and made her angry.

Yagyuu though gave her a kind smile and kindly offered his hand, like a true gentleman would have. Very few males their age had those kinds of manners anymore. And like she had pointed out….it didn't hurt that he was good looking.

Hisame gave Yagyuu a smile as she took his hand. "I'm fine, thank you. Just had the wind knocked out of me." she told him as he helped her to her feet. Yagyuu gave her a smile and a polite nod.

"I apologize for my teammates. They apparently weren't looking where they were going." Yagyuu told her as he looked at Marui and Kirihara who were currently getting scolded by Sanada. Hisame gave him a smile.

"It's fine, really. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings." she told him. Yagyuu looked down at her and smiled, though it really was only out of politeness.

"I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi, third year." Yagyuu said politely as he turned to her. Hisame nodded. "And I'm Arekuruu Hisame. Please call me Hisame-chan or Hisa-chan. Arekuruu-chan is too much of a mouth full." she told Yagyuu who nodded.

Hisame looked at Marui and Kirihara. "Here you go." Hisame turned back to Yagyuu who had just picked up her bag off the ground and handed it to her after dusting it off. "Oh! Thank you, Yagyuu-sempai!" she told him with a smile as she took the bag from him.

Niou watched Hisame and Yagyuu from a distance. The two talked at Sanada and Yukimura scolded Marui and Kirihara for running head long into the girl. Niou almost smirked to himself as he watched her with Yagyuu.

It was clear, just by the look in her eyes that she was instantly crushing on Yagyuu. He was surprise that Yagyuu didn't seem to notice it. Then again when it came to girls and their feelings, Yagyuu didn't really seem to pay attention.

And it gave Niou something else to tease Hisame about. Or even better, Niou could use this to his advantage. Yeah….he could use it to his advantage.

Niou turned at Yukimura walked over to Hisame and Yagyuu. "I do apologize for the two of them running into you." Yukimura told Hisame. "Oh, no, its' fine! Really. Its partly my fault for not paying closer attention to my surrounding." Hisame told Yukimura with a polite bow and smile.

Yukimura nodded. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi. Third year and the captain of the boys' tennis team here." Yukimura told her. "This is my vice-captain and boyfriend, Sanada Genichirou." Yukimura added looking at Sanada who stood beside him.

The fact that the two third years before her was gay, didn't seem to bother the girl at all. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Arekuruu Hisame, second year." she told them with a smile. "Hisa-chan! You're not hurt, right!?" Kirihara asked as he joined the group.

"I'm fine, Kirihara-kun. You just took me by surprise." Hisame leaned past Kirihara to look at Marui. "You must be Marui Bunta-sempai. Suzumi-sempai told me about you." Hikari said with a smile. "And you must be Kuwahara Jackal-sempai." she added giving Jackal the same smile. Marui's face lit up.

"You know Suzumi?" Marui asked. Hisame nodded. "She was the first person to greet me coming to school today." Hisame told him. "Are you in a club, Hisa-chan?" Kirihara asked.

Hisame shook her head. "No. I was in the library. But you wouldn't believe the amount of people that run in and out of there." Hisame told him. "Too noisy?" Yagyuu asked her. Hisame nodded. "So I am going home to do my work." she added.

"I will walk you if you want." Yagyuu said looking down at her. Hisame smiled up at him brightly. "Thank you, but no. My sister is coming to pick me up. She enjoys all aspects of being my guardian. I figured I would allow this time." Hisame said.

"Your guardian?" Kirihara asked. "Yes. My parents…they passed away a long time ago." Hisame said he gaze turning a little distant but she soon snapped herself out of it. "Its just my sister and I." she added. Niou watched her.

She was quick to cover up any unease or sadness. The suddenly sound of a car horn made them all turn. There parked at the gate was a black car. The driver side door opened and the woman Niou had seen with Hisame the day before stepped out and waved.

"Hisame! I'm here!" she called with a smile. "Coming, Onee-chan!" Hisame replied. Hisame turned to the group of boys and bowed politely.

"If you'll excuse me." she told them. "Have a nice day." she added with a smile before turning to head to the gate. As she passed Hisame gave Niou an icy glare before she continued on to where the woman was waiting.

Niou couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. She disliked him so much that it was funny to him. And to think he could make her hate him a lot more then that if he tried. "Niou-kun, we're leaving." Yagyuu called snapping Niou out of his thoughts. Niou looked up. "Yeah." he said following his doubles partner.

-0-0-0-0-

Niou didn't know what annoyed him more. The fact that at the current moment in the fight between him and Hisame it was two to Hisame and zero to him, or the fact that at the moment his doubles partner actually eating lunch with Hisame and not with him as he usually did.

Niou glanced in the two's direction once more. Hisame had been sitting under a tree in the court yard with her lunch when Niou, Yagyuu, and their teammates had come out for lunch. Yagyuu, who had borrowed a book from Hisame that morning, had gone over to return it, having finished it pretty quickly and had ended up eating lunch with the girl.

Really Niou was sure what really got him was the fact that Hisame seemed to be flirting with Yagyuu, giving him a charming little smile every chance she got. To make it worse….Yagyuu didn't seem to notice it in the least!

Though Niou couldn't really peg why it annoyed him so much. Yagyuu was too busy with school, tennis, and student council to worry about girls and he had made that quite clear in the past. At the most it would remain an unanswered crush on Hisame's side. Something Niou could easily find funny.

In fact he was finding her failure at flirting funny. The girl obviously had never had a crush or tried flirting before, for she was horrible at it. She had natural charm that was true but she really, _**really**_ sucked at flirting.

Niou was tempted to tease her about it. He was sure it would make her blush if he did, but then he was sure he might get hit again. The last thing he wanted was to have sucker punch him in front of half of the school. The first time had been enough.

It was a shame that she was trying so hard with Yagyuu when it was clear from all the looks she got that any other guy would be more then happy to date her. _Or fuck her for that matter_, Niou thought to himself as he glanced around at some of the guys that were sneaking looks at her.

He had heard the whispers of the boys around school. A lot of them liked her. Then there was the rumor that her sister was a model for a big magazine and that Hisame modeled with her sometimes.

Niou doubted the second half. Hisame didn't seem like the type to like to stand in front of a camera and play Barbie for others.

Niou knew one thing for sure though. He couldn't afford to have Hisame trying to distract Yagyuu all of the time. He needed to come up with some way to try to get her away from him. Something that would turn out to be a lot of fun for him as well.

But what could he do to get to Hisame? He doubted he could resort to the same teasing he had when they were little. The girl didn't even pay attention when he called her Bubble Head anymore.

Well really…she didn't pay attention to him at all. But that was fine. He would come up with something and then she would wish she had never heard the name, Niou Masaharu.

END

Kyandi: Its not much but there you go!

Hisame: It would be better if you'd sleep instead of staying up three days in a row.

Kyandi: I had work I had to do! So excuse me!

Hisame: Well now that it's done I'm going to put Kyandi-sama to bed.

Kyandi: Fine. So everyone enjoy and review!

Hisame: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	4. Fun

Kyandi: Hello everyone!

Hisame: We're back as promised!

Kyandi: And we've brought a new chapter with us.

Hisame: So we'll go ahead and let you read what we got.

Kyandi: Hopefully you'll like it!

Hisame: So enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 4 Fun

"Do you think they like each other? I mean they do spend a lot of time together." Kirihara said as he leaned forward to look around Yanagi to look at the table on the other side of the small room in the library.

Just a few tables down, Yagyuu sat with Hisame helping her with some of her homework. When she mentioned that she was having a little trouble with her math homework to Kirihara, he had suggested she ask Yagyuu for help, saying that Yagyuu was the best with math. Niou could have helped her if she had asked, but he doubted she'd ever ask him for anything.

When she had asked Yagyuu, Yagyuu had agreed to help her during a break without a second thought, hence why the two were huddled at a table in the library, Yagyuu basically leaning over her shoulder to point out how to work a question.

Yeah Yagyuu was good at math but Niou knew he was better. Though Niou doubted the girl really needed help in the first place. Kirihara had said that in the last week she had received the top scores in their class.

"Maybe." Marui agreed with Kirihara as he looked at the two. "Maybe their dating and Yagyuu just hasn't told us yet. They make a good couple if that's true." Marui added. Niou scoffed. "Yagyuu doesn't date. He doesn't have the time between school and tennis." Niou said making his friends look at him.

Niou was leaning back in his chair, his legs stretched out in front of him. He had his eyes closed like he was sleeping and his hands were jammed into his pants pockets. The perfect image of a lazy teenaged boy.

"I don't know, Niou. It looks like the two of them get along really well. He might like her. And the two of them look good together. Yagyuu deserves a nice girl like Hisa-chan." Marui said looking back at the two.

Niou cracked open one eye to look at the two as well, fighting back the laugh he wanted to let out at the word '_**nice**_'. Hisame was the farthest thing from nice in his mind. But of course that was only to him.

She would never be mean to anyone else. Niou watched as Yagyuu pointed out something and Hisame turned to give him a smile.

Niou really was getting tired of watching scenes like this one and they were popping up a lot lately. All week the two had ended up doing one thing or another together. If Hisame stayed at school late to use the library, Yagyuu walked her home.

If Hisame ate lunch alone outside, Yagyuu would eat with her. If Hisame needed help with homework, Yagyuu would help her with it. It was really starting to look like the two were a couple, though Niou knew better.

It was all Hisame's doing. The girl was clever and was playing on Yagyuu's gentleman side. She was setting up situations where Yagyuu couldn't help but help or be of service. And she was coming up with a lot of them as well.

It seemed that Hisame really did like Yagyuu…a lot. Whenever he was near she was polite, nice, and smiled a lot. Now when Niou was around…all he got was cold glares, tart replies, and over all bad attitude. "There's a 54.485% chance that their just good friends." Yanagi said as he peered at the two as well.

Niou didn't like those chances. It was too close to being fifty, fifty. "I hope they start dating. I like Hisa-chan with him." Kirihara said. Niou chuckled.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you, brat. And you just like her period. She could date me and you'd _**still**_ like it." Niou told him making Kirihara glare at him. "Not true! Hisa-chan would _**never**_ date you anyway." Kirihara snapped back though it didn't bother Niou in the least.

Niou had a lazy smirk on his face as he watched his doubles partner with the girl. Niou had spent all week coming up with a plan and if it worked and he won in the end then not only would the two not get together, Niou would be able to torture the girl everyday of her life until he graduated.

Maybe even longer if he went to college near Rikkai. For as long as he knew her he could torture her. And if he played his cards right, then that would be a very long time.

If it worked then that would make it his best plan since suggesting switching places during matches with Yagyuu back in middle school. And that plan had worked out great. Now he just had to put his plan into action.

If he knew the girl's attitude like he thought he did then she would react exactly as he wanted her to. Now he just had to talk to her without Kirihara, Yagyuu, or anyone else being around. Maybe lunch would be a good time to do that. Niou smirked to himself. This was going to be fun for him. Really fun.

"What are you smirking about Niou?" Marui asked looking at the silver haired boy. Niou shook his head. "Nothing." he replied. All three of his friends turned to look at him.

All three knew that when Niou Masaharu said it was nothing, yet had that kind of smirk on his face, then ninety-nine, point nine, nine, nine, nine percent of the time….it _**wasn't**_ nothing. The Trickster was cooking up some kind of plan in his head.

And knowing Niou like they did…it wasn't going to turn out well for any of those involved in it. They just hoped that none of them were involved in his latest plan.

-0-0-0-0-

Hisame couldn't help the smile on her face. The week had been…well great. She had bested Niou…twice, and had spent a lot of time with Yagyuu. In her book that was a good week. She was even sitting under her usual tree in the court yard, waiting for Yagyuu to join her for lunch.

He always did whenever she ate outside instead of eating in the class with Kirihara and his boyfriend, Yanagi. Though Hisame liked Kirihara and his boyfriend, she liked spending time with Yagyuu more. Kirihara didn't seem to mind though.

Shoes suddenly appeared in her line of view announcing the arrival of someone else. Hisame looked up a smile on her face thinking it was Yagyuu who was now standing in front of her but instead of Yagyuu's kind smile and polite gaze behind his glasses looking down at her she was met with the annoying smirk and evil teal gaze of Niou.

The smile quickly vanished from Hisame's face as she looked up at him. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. Now that was one face she didn't want to see. Not now and not ever really.

Niou smirked as she looked up at him. Well…glared really. It was clear the girl was far from happy seeing him before her and she wasn't trying to hide that fact from him at all. She wanted him to know that she didn't like him and that he was free to turn around and leave the way he had came.

"What do you what, Niou-_**sempai**_?" she asked him, not too nicely and adding a mocking twist to the word 'sempai'. She always seemed to add that twist now. Like she was mocking the fact that he was older then her.

Niou dropped to sit next to her, a smirk on his face and an evil glint to his eyes as he looked at her. Hisame looked at him and scooted away from him putting a good two feet between them. "I asked you what did you want." she repeated a little sourly as she looked at him.

It was painfully clear that she didn't want him anywhere near her only making Niou want to laugh at her. "I want to make a bet with you." Niou told her. He watched as one of Hisame's eyebrows shot up as she eyed him. He knew he had caught her attention then.

"What kind of bet?" she asked cautiously as she watched him. Niou's smirk grew. This was going to be good. Really good. "You like Yagyuu." he stated. Hisame's guard was up quickly. "What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Because your horrible attempts at flirting are obvious to me." he told her. Niou watched as a frown curved Hisame's lips down. She was angry that was for sure. "What about it?" she asked defensively. Niou smirked. "You're wasting your time. Yagyuu doesn't date and he's not interested in you." he told her.

"Who asked you." she retorted sourly. "Its none of your business anyway." she added. "But it is. Especially when your distracting him and we have important matches coming up soon." Niou told her. Hisame scoffed.

"So I have a bet for you. One week." Niou said holding up one finger. "One week?" Hisame asked raising an eyebrow. Niou nodded. "If you can get Yagyuu to like you in one week, you win. If you can't, I win." Niou told him. Hisame eyed him. "And what do I get if I win?" she asked him. Niou smirked. Hook, line, and sinker.

"If you win then you can ask me for one thing. And every time you ask, I have to do it." he told her. That really hooked Hisame. She could use that to her advantage in so many ways. She could basically making him make a fool of himself.

"For how long?" she asked. "For as long as we know each other. Rather that be until I graduate, or even after that." Niou told her. A smirk of her own curved Hisame's lips up. Niou could see the evil little glint in her eyes as she thought the proposal over in her head. But then the smirk was gone.

"And what do you get if you win?" she asked eyeing him. Niou's smirk couldn't possibly get any bigger then it was right then. "Same stakes if I win." he replied. Hisame eyed him but she didn't seem to catch on to what he was thinking.

That worked well for Niou. If she knew what he was thinking then there would be no way in hell she would agree to it. He watched as she thought it through. "Alright, deal." she agreed. "And if you lose you can't back out of it. If you do I'll make sure Yagyuu and no other guy at this school will talk to you again." Niou told her. Hisame nodded.

"No backing out for you either then. If you do I'll see to it you don't play tennis _**ever**_ again." she told him. Niou smirked as he held out his hand. "Deal." he agreed. Hisame shook his hand. There was no way she was going to lose to him. Not now and not ever.

Niou smirked as he got to his feet. "Don't cry when you lose then, Bubble Head." he said as he got to his feet and walked off leaving her to scowl at his back. He was going to enjoy the outcome of this whole thing. Really enjoy it.

END

Kyandi: Man you have to love Niou's mind!

Hisame: Out of the two of us, only you like his mind.

Kyandi: And?

Hisame: Forget it.

Kyandi: Huh…if you say so.

Hisame: Lets get going.

Kyandi: Fine. So everyone enjoy and review!

Hisame: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	5. Monday

Kyandi: Hello everyone!

Hisame: We're back with another chapter.

Kyandi: I think they know that.

Hisame: It doesn't hurt to tell them anyway.

Kyandi: Well…no it doesn't.

Hisame: My point exactly so lets move on.

Kyandi: Right. Please enjoy and review.

Hisame: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 5 Monday

_One week…I have one week_, Hisame thought as she walked to school Monday morning. She had never had problems with boys before but Yagyuu was different. She really wanted him to like her. Not because of the bet but because she really liked him.

One week was a short amount of time to get a guy like him to like her, but she would find a way. Well…a short that was short of actually, flat out telling him that she like him. That would make her look like one of his fan girls and that was a status she really did not need.

"You'll get jumped if you don't pay attention, Bubble Head." Hisame's eyes cut to the side as Niou's voice filled her ears. Walking beside her his face inches from hers, was Niou. He had a big smirk on his face as he looked at her.

"Go away." she retorted turning her eyes forward once more. "Is that anyway to treat your sempai?" Niou asked with an earsplitting grin. "Do you _**want**_ me to hit you again?" Hisame asked. "Yagyuu wouldn't like that. He was upset the last time." Niou told her watching as a frown settled on her face.

"You're annoying." she informed him finally. Niou chuckled. "Believe me, when I win, you'll see just how _**annoying**_ I can be." he told her. Hisame let out a curt laugh. "_**You win!?**_" she said as she turned to look at him.

"Over my dead body!" she added. Niou smirked. That could always be arranged. Well…the over her body part if not the dead part. "I guess we'll see." he said straightening up so that he wasn't bent over anymore. "Guess we will." she agreed turning her attention from him. Niou grinned as she promptly ignored him.

Something out of the corner of his eyes, made Niou look over his shoulder. With a smirk he put two feet between him and Hisame. Hisame looked up at him as he moved away. She was about to ask what the smirk on his face was for when there was a sudden yell.

"Hisa-chan!" Before she could turn Hisame was knocked off her feet and swung around once by Kirihara. "Kirihara-kun!" she yelled in shock. "Akaya, put her down." Yanagi said as he came to a stop beside Niou, with the rest of their team, Suzumi, and Michiko, Jackal's girlfriend.

When Kirihara put Hisame down she stumbled, now thoroughly dizzy from the spin. Yagyuu quickly stepped forward catching her before she could tumble over. "Are you alright, Hisame-chan?" he asked. Hisame blinked a few times until the world righted itself.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied before looking up at Yagyuu and smiling. "Thank you very much Yagyuu-sempai." she told him as he made sure she was safely on her feet before he released her.

"Kirihara-kun you should be far more careful. You don't want to harm, Hisame-chan, do you?" Yagyuu asked as he picked up the bag Hisame had dropped and held it out to her.

Kirihara rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground like a child that had just be scolded. "Here you go Hisame-chan." he told her handing her the bag. Hisame gave him a bright smile that Yagyuu returned.

"Thank you." she said taking her bag from him. "Oh! Hisa-chan!" Hisame turned to Suzumi. "This Sunday we're having a birthday party for Yuu-chan!" Suzumi said. Hisame looked up at Yagyuu. "Its your birthday?" she asked.

Yagyuu nodded. "You have to come, Hisa-chan!" Suzumi said grabbing Hisame by her hands. Hisame blinked at she looked at the older girl who happened to be shorter. "Um…shouldn't Yagyuu-sempai decide whose invited?" she asked.

"You're more then welcome to come Hisame-chan." Yagyuu told her. "Suzumi-chan is the one putting it all together." he added. Hisame smiled at him. "Alright. Sounds like it'll be fun." Hisame said. Suzumi squealed and jumped at the girl hugging her.

"You can help me and Bunta with the plans!" Suzumi said heading off down the road, dragging Hisame behind her. "I better go with them." Michiko told Jackal giving him a kiss on the cheek before hurrying after the two girls. The boys watched as Suzumi dragged Hisame off, Michiko following close behind.

"Well seems like Su-chan and Michi-chan found themselves a new friend." Yukimura said as the boys followed at a slower pace. "Remind us again why you use to pick on Hisa-chan again, Niou." Marui said looking at the silver haired teen.

Niou gave a lazy shrug. "She was fun to tease. She took it so well." he said sarcastically with a smirk. "You really should be nice to her Niou. She's a nice girl." Yukimura told Niou who wanted to snort. But Niou kept his comments to himself as they walked.

"What about you Yagyuu? Do you think she's a nice girl?" Niou asked as he looked at Yagyuu. Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "She's certainly polite." Yagyuu remarked in a neutral tone. Niou couldn't help the smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking about Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked looking at his doubles partner. "Don't worry about it." Niou told him. Needless to say when Niou told him not to worry, that was when Yagyuu really worried.

-0-0-0-0-

"Do you always read?" Hisame looked up from her book coming face to face with an upside down Niou. Startled she jumped back only to run into his legs. "What the heck are you doing!?" she snapped moving away from him.

Niou grinned as he stood up straight. "Came to tell you Yagyuu won't be eating with you today." Niou said as he leaned back against the tree that Hisame always sat under. Hisame frowned at him.

"Don't give me that look. Its not my fault." Niou told her. "Sure it isn't." Hisame replied sarcastically as she picked up the book she had dropped.

"Its not. He has student council duties to take care of." Niou told her with a smirk. Hisame gave him a cold glare. "Is it me or did it just get cold." Niou remarked faking a shiver. "Go away." she told him as she sat back down to eat her lunch and finish her book.

The moment she started to read Niou snatched the book out of her hands. "Hey!" Hisame rounded on Niou who was flipping thought the book. "How can you read something this long and with such small print?" he asked.

"Just because your illiterate doesn't mean _**I**_ have to be! Now give me back my book!" she retorted as she got to her feet and jumped for the book.

Niou with his tennis honed reflexes, easily moved out of the way, wagging the book in front of her face. "Give it back!" Hisame told him as she jumped for the book again. "You'll have to take it back." Niou told her with smirk.

"_**Argh**_! You bastard!" she snapped as she reached for the book again. "I do believe I know who my dad is." Niou retorted as he moved out of her reach again. "You are the _**most**_ annoying man I have ever met!" Hisame told him as she jumped for the book and missed by inches. "Oh, you'll have to jump higher then that." Niou told her.

From a window of a classroom over looking the court yard Yagyuu watched his doubles partner tease Hisame. Niou looked like he was having fun though it seemed to be at Hisame's expense. Yagyuu had never seen Niou so comfortable around someone that wasn't on their team.

Especially not a girl. And Hisame was a nice girl. She polite and nice with their teammates, but she seemed to have no problem putting Niou in line. She was certainly an interesting girl. Yagyuu watched as Hisame jumped for her book again, only to have Niou move out of her way with a smirk.

Niou certainly could annoy the girl, that was for sure. Though seeing how she hadn't killed him just yet meant that she wasn't too annoyed by him. Yagyuu couldn't help but think that having her around might be good for Niou.

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow as he watched Hisame give up trying to take the book back and tackled Niou knocking the older, taller boy off his feet. Well…maybe he might have spoken too soon. Yagyuu shook his head as he turned away from the window. Niou was going to have his hands full trying to tease her that was for sure.

Down in the court yard, Hisame snatched her book back after having barreled Niou over knocking him on his back. She now sat on top of him, straddling his mid drift the book in her hands. "Yes! Got it!" she cheered.

Niou stared up at her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to actually barrel into him like that. She had more strength did he thought she did seeing how she had managed to knock him on his butt. Niou looked up at her as she gave her little cheer after snatching her book back out of his hands.

He couldn't help but smirk as he looked up at her. It was a nice view to say the least. Hisame caught sight of his smirk. "What are you smirking about?" she asked him with narrowed eyes. "I'm just enjoying the view, Bubble Head." he replied.

Hisame made a face at him. "Pervert!" she snapped before smacking him on the chest with her book and getting off of him. Niou chuckled as he sat up. "You were the one straddling me." he told her. "In your wettest dreams." she retorted dryly as she walked around the book tucked under her arm.

Boy she had no idea. It wasn't his fault she had landed on him like that. He was just a normal teenage male after all. What else was suppose to go through his head when he looked up to find a girl as pretty as her straddling him like that?

Hell he was sure even Yagyuu might have a dirty thought or two if he had been in the same position as Niou just a few moments ago. It was, after all, a very compromising position.

Niou looked over at Hisame who was gather her things. "Already going to run off again?" he asked with a smirk. "Like you did back then when I kissed you?" he added.

Hisame turned on him. "Just so you know, I do not consider that my first kiss and I never will. And I didn't run away." she told him. Niou chuckled. "Sure you didn't." he replied sarcastically. "I didn't! I had to move away and move in with my sister, thank you very much!" she snapped.

Niou grinned at her. He loved making her mad. She was cuter that way. "Yeah, yeah. Go blow that smoke up someone else ass." he told her. Hisame let out an annoyed sound. "Do you always have to use such vile words!?" she asked him. Niou raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you mean ass?" he asked. Hisame gave him a cold glare. "Well then how about shit? Or better yet…_**fuck**_." Hisame grimaced at the last word. "You really have no morals do you?" she asked. Niou smirked.

"And you act like a virgin." he retorted. Niou watched as she fell silent her face turning a light shade of pink. Slowly an evil smirk split Niou's face. "You _**are**_ a virgin." he said laughing lowly.

Hisame's bottom lip came out in a pout. "So what if I am!? I have better things to do with my time then to sleep around like some girls my age." she replied.

Niou continued to laugh. It was too ironic. She had a model as a sister who sometimes made Hisame model with her, she attracted some guys like a moths to a flame, and yet she was a virgin! Niou couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it.

"Will you stop laughing already!" she snapped at him. Niou stopped enough to look up at her pink blush stained face and started laughing again. "Oh your impossible Niou Masaharu!" she snapped at him before walking off.

Niou had to admit…annoying her was becoming a daily habit now. A fun one at that. He couldn't help it that she was cute when annoyed.

-0-0-0-0-

Hisame heaved a sigh as she closed her history book. Monday had turned up no results with Yagyuu. She hadn't even gotten to see him or talk to him after school either seeing how Amai had to show up at the school and drag her to one of her latest photo shoots.

Hisame had grumbled the whole way but Amai had ignored her thinking it was Hisame's usual grumbling at having been dragged along. Hisame was going to have to come up with some way to avoid anymore of Amai's photo shoots. She was not going to end up in another picture with her sister on a magazine around school.

That had been a nightmare. She had spent weeks with guys asking her out just because she had been in a magazine. Hisame didn't want to go through that again. And besides that it was cutting into her time with Yagyuu.

Now she couldn't have any of that. As it was, Monday was a bust and she now only had six days instead of seven. Hisame sighed as she turned to her calendar. She always had tomorrow. Hopefully, tomorrow would turn up more results then Monday had. Hopefully.

END

Kyandi: There you go!

Hisame: Is it really that funny to be a virgin?

Kyandi: To some people apparently.

Hisame: Well….that's stupid.

Kyandi: Yeah I know.

Hisame: Anyway lets move on.

Kyandi: Alright. So everyone enjoy and review!

Hisame: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	6. Tuesday

Kyandi: Hello everyone!

Hisame: We're back!

Kyandi: And I have a new chapter!

Hisame: She's having fun with this story.

Kyandi: Of course I am!

Hisame: Yes well…lets move on.

Kyandi: Right! Everyone enjoy and review!

Hisame: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter 6 Tuesday

Tuesday. Hisame started off the day as usual. She walked to school meeting first Niou, who had to mess with her even more, and then the rest of the team, Suzumi, and Michiko. Once at the school Suzumi and Michiko would drag Hisame off to help plan Yagyuu's birthday party.

It was more like a full out party blast then a simply little party like Suzumi had made it out to be in the first place. Especially since the only people that were going to be there were the regulars, Suzumi, Michiko, and Hisame herself. Seemed like it was more then Yagyuu would want.

"Are you sure about all of this? Don't you think it's a little too much?" Hisame asked as she looked at the party plans. "Not at all! Yuu-chan agrees with everything we plan!" Suzumi said. _Probably so he doesn't hurt you feelings._ Hisame thought as she turned to look at the pans.

There was going to several different dishes from sushi, to Onigiri, to Donburi, to Takoyaki and even Yakiniku. Not to mention all of the sweets that were going to be there. A lot more food then eleven people could eat. But then again when it came to the sweets Marui would pretty much eat it all himself. Not to mention that Kirihara could be a bottomless pit too if he honestly wanted to be.

"Dango, Kakigori, Kompeito, Uiro, Taiyaki….do we really need so many different types of sweets?" Hisame asked. "It is a birthday party." Suzumi said. "Whose going to make all of it, though Suzu-chan?" Michiko asked.

"Right, we haven't decided that have we?" Suzumi asked. Hisame looked up. "I can help." she offered. The two girls looked at her. "Really?" Suzumi asked. Hisame nodded. "My sister, Amai, she can't cook. She burns everything. I had to learn and I'm pretty good with sweets too." Hisame told them. "Great! You, Michi-chan, and I can make it all!" Suzuki said brightly.

Hisame nodded and looked back down at the list of dishes. "Wait…there's no Soba on here?" Hisame asked looking up. "I thought Yagyuu-sempai's favorite dish was Soba." she added. Suzumi slapped a palm to her forehead.

"I totally forgot! Thanks for reminding me Hisa-chan!" Suzumi said taking the list of dinner dishes and added the dish. Hisame turned back to the list of sweets, snacks, and desserts. Suzumi even had Pocky, ice cream, and Azuki Ice on the list.

"Why so much food?" Hisame asked. "Well the party is going to start at five and the boys are counting on it going to at least midnight." Suzumi told her.

"That's an awfully long party." Hisame remarked. The two older girls nodded. "Well then we'll need an assortment of drinks." Hisame added. The two looked up and it was clear they hadn't thought about that. "Dang, I knew we forgot something!" Suzumi said.

Hisame laughed. "I'll do it." she offered. "Yhay! Thanks Hisa-chan!" Suzumi said leaving Hisame to make the list of drinks. "Of course we'll have Gyokuro, Kuzuyu, and Sakurayu. Yagyuu-sempai likes tea." Hisame said the two girls nodded.

"Don't forget soft drinks. Kirihara-kun and Marui-kun wouldn't be happy if you forgot those." Michiko pointed out. "You're right." Hisame said.

"Well there's Calpis, Mitsuya Cider, Pocari Sweat, and Ramune." Hisame said as she wrote it all down. "Add sake and Asahi to that." Suzumi told her. Hisame looked up quickly. "Alcohol!?" Hisame asked. The two girl's looked up.

"Oh! That's right! You and Kiri-chan are under eighteen." Suzumi said. "So is Niou-sempai and Yukimura-sempai!" Hisame replied. "But their only a few months away from being eighteen." Suzumi told her.

Hisame frowned by added the drinks to the list. "Don't worry, Hisa-chan, we'll let you try some too!" Suzumi told her. "No thank you." Hisame replied. "I've tried alcohol once before." she added.

Suzumi and Michiko looked up. "Really? What happened?" Suzumi asked. Hisame looked up from the papers she was looking at. "Nothing really. I'm a sleepy/giggly kind of drunk. I fall asleep almost the second it really hits my system. And then I'm out of it all night." Hisame told them.

Suzumi giggled. "That sound like it would be you!" she said. "You don't drink much then, do you Hisa-chan?" Michiko asked. "No not at all. I avoid it when possible." she added. "So I'll avoid it at the party too." Hisame said with a curt nod. Suzumi and Michiko nodded. They could understand.

Just around the corner from where the three girls sat, a smirk lit the face of none other then Niou. So Hisame had a hard time handling her alcohol huh? It was amusing to picture the girl passed out from drinking, her face flushed.

Or even picturing her giggling uncontrollably. The latter was funnier then the former. Some day he would have to see this for himself. See the usually straight faced Hisame giggling like a little school girl. That was a sight he had to see someday.

Maybe even Sunday. That would make it one interesting party that was for sure. Especially if she just randomly passed out in the middle of the room. Now he just had to find a way to slip the drink to her. Yes this was going to be fun.

-0-0-0-0-

"Good afternoon, Hisame-chan." Hisame looked up from her bag as Yagyuu neared her a school lunch box in hand. Hisame smiled at him. "Good afternoon, Yagyuu-sempai." she greeted as he sat down next to her.

Hisame looked at the lunch box. "Is that a school made lunch box?" she asked. "Yes. My mother is away on a business trip so I'm buying my lunch at school this week." he said looking at the lunch box.

It was clear he didn't really like the school issued lunch box. Hisame couldn't blame him. She wasn't too big of a fan of them either.

"Do you want some of my lunch? I made enough for two thinking my sister would take some, but she didn't." she told him holding out half of the lunch. "I'm not the greatest cook that ever lived, but I'm decent." she told him.

Yagyuu looked up at the lunch held before him. It did look good. "I couldn't." Yagyuu remarked. Hisame smiled. "Go ahead, Yagyuu-sempai. I have plenty and I make sure my lunches are balanced. I doubt you'll get that in the school lunches." she told him.

Yagyuu bowed his head to her politely. "Thank you Hisame-chan." he told her. Hisame smiled as he took a bite. "You're a wonderful cook, Hisame-chan." he told her.

"Thank you." she told him. "If you want I could make your lunches this week. I already have to make enough for my sister and I. It would be no problem." she told him Yagyuu looked up at her. Hisame had a big smile on her face as she offered.

"I would be honored, thank you." he told her. Hisame nodded. "Its no problem." she told him. "Do you like to cook, Hisame-chan?" he asked as they ate. "I suppose I do." Hisame admitted.

"When my parents died I learned to cook because my sister, despite how wonderful she is, can't cook. She always manages to burn it no matter how hard she tries. So I learned how to cook for the both of us." she told him.

"I really like to bake, though. My mother taught me how to bake before she died." she added. Yagyuu nodded. "I'm sure if you ever wished to pursue cooking as a career that you would be wonderful at it." Yagyuu told her.

"You think so?" she asked. Yagyuu nodded. "Well I'm glad you like it. Suzumi-sempai and Michiko-sempai have recruited me to cook some of the dishes for your birthday party." she told him. Yagyuu looked up at her.

"Please don't over do it for my sake." he told her. Hisame smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, Yagyuu-sempai. Its no problem." she told him. "Really its not. I volunteered to help." she insisted.

Yagyuu nodded at he looked at her. "Is cooking what you want to do with your life, Hisame-chan?" he asked. Hisame nodded. "It is. I certainly don't want to go into the same business as my sister." she added. Yagyuu raised an questioning brow.

"She models. She's a great model, sure, but I just don't like it. She actually forces me to go and model with her sometimes." Hisame told him with a sigh. "I honestly don't like to do it but my sister sees it as sisterly bonding and I can't deny her that." Hisame added. Yagyuu nodded.

"Why don't you like it, if you don't mind me asking." Yagyuu asked. Hisame shook her head. "No its fine to ask. I just…I just feel like someone's doll when I go with my sister. I really don't like the feeling." Hisame told him.

"One picture that was taken of my sister and I got out in a magazine at my old school. I never heard the end of it. I wanted nothing more then for it to disappear." Hisame added with a sigh. "Of course I can't tell my sister that I hate it. It might hurt her feelings." Hisame added. Yagyuu looked at Hisame as she ate.

Most girls would eat up the chance to appear in a magazine like that. Hisame didn't look happy about it in the least. Yagyuu suppose Hisame wasn't like most girl. After all…she was able to butt head with Niou after all.

That alone took an abnormal girl. But she really was a good cook. If she honestly wanted to cook for a living then he had no doubt she could. Yagyuu eyed her before his eyes shifted pass her.

Just past her he could barely see a familiar head of silver head around a tree trunk. Yagyuu raised an eyebrow as he looked at it before turning back to Hisame.

"Mind if I ask how your parents died?" Yagyuu asked. Hisame paused in her eating. "I was seven when it happened." she told him. Yagyuu paused. "Weren't you seven when you-" Hisame cut him off by nodding. "I moved away because they had died. It was a car wreck. Only Amai and I survived." Hisame told him.

"Its how I got this." Hisame lifted her hand to touch the scar under the right side of her chin. "Amai was seventeen so she took over caring for me. She got a job modeling and we had to move because of it." Hisame added.

"You didn't leave because of the incident with Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked his eyes going to the silver head he could see just past Hisame.

"Despite how much, Niou-sempai likes to believe it was because of him, it wasn't." Hisame told him. "I didn't even know I was going to move until after the incident." Hisame added. "I think…the reason I was so upset was because that was a horrible way to end an already horrible week." she said idly.

Yagyuu's eyes turned to the tree. "Does Niou-kun know this?" Yagyuu asked. Hisame shook her head. "No he doesn't. And if you don't mind…I'd rather it stayed between me and you. I really don't think I owe him an explanation." Hisame told him.

Yagyuu met Hisame's gaze as she turned to look at him waiting for him to answer her. He gave her a nod showing he understood. "Alright." he agreed getting a relieved smile from her before she turned back to finishing her lunch.

Yagyuu knew he wouldn't have to say anything to Niou. Niou knew, now and Yagyuu wouldn't have to say a word to him. Not that Hisame would know that. And it would be better if she never did know. "But you're still angry with Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked. Hisame paused for a moment before looking up at him.

"It may not be the most polite thing to say or do, but I'd still rather punch him any given day. It was still a pretty bad thing what he did. Especially after all of the teasing. Besides…he's got a pretty punchable face." Hisame told him.

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. It took all he had to not smile or laugh. Yes he was pretty sure Niou would have his hands full dealing with her. Hopefully though, all fighting would go on where he couldn't see it.

"Please don't punch my doubles partner in front of me." Yagyuu told her. "Oh I won't." Hisame replied. Yagyuu could swear he could hear the silent, _In front of you_, plain as day.

END

Kyandi: Alright, there you all go!

Hisame: I have a feeling that party is going to be more trouble then its worth.

Kyandi: Hmm…makes you wonder doesn't it?

Hisame: Yep!

Kyandi: I guess they'll have to keep reading to find out.

Hisame: Right so lets move on.

Kyandi: Alright. So everyone enjoy and review!

Hisame: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	7. Wednesday

Kyandi: Hello everyone!

Hisame: We're back!

Kyandi: And we have a new chapter that I nearly died of laughter writing!

Hisame: She really did almost die of laughter.

Kyandi: Yep so lets let them read and find out why.

Hisame: Right, so everyone enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Hisame: And **_WARNING_**, there are some suggestive themes at the end!

Kyandi: Just suggestive. Nothing more…for now.

Chapter 7 Wednesday

Wednesday, the third day of the bet. Hisame was starting to get use to be dragged away from Suzumi and Michiko by now. Though her arms still protested every time they did.

Since Hisame had had a late start, due to making an extra lunch for Yagyuu as well as one for her and her sister, she ended up missing meeting up with Niou and the boys and had met Suzumi and Michiko at the corner of her street.

That was, of course, after Amai teased Hisame about making a lunch for a boy, calling her a love struck school girl. Poking fun at her little sister while she made the lunch and packed it away.

Hisame was human after all and therefore had crushes just like every other teenage girl in the world. After slipping away from her sister she met her two friends at the corner of her street, where they were waiting for her.

The two had then grabbed her hands and took off running, dragging the younger girl behind them. They were running so fast that they managed to catch up with and pass the boys before they ever even got to the school gates. "Coming through! We have plans to make!" Suzumi said as they ran past the boys.

All of the boys stopped on the spot as they watched the two older girls drag the third behind them, the younger girl fighting to keep her feet under her. "I feel a little sorry for Hisa-chan." Marui said as he idly blew an apple green bubble out of his gum.

"I know how Suzumi can be when she's making plans for something." he added. "Looks like their having fun though…well at least Suzu-chan and Michi-chan look like their having fun." Yukimura remarked correcting himself.

"Michiko said that Hisa-chan is going to be making half of the dishes for the party Sunday. Mostly the sweets and desserts." Jackal remarked looking at his friends. It was clear by the look on his face that he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hisame-chan is a good cook, though." Yagyuu remarked as he flipped the page of his book only half way paying attention to the conversation his friends were having. "So I am not worried about it. It's the dishes Suzumi-chan is making that I'm worried about." he added. It was common knowledge that Suzumi wasn't exactly the best cook in the world.

Niou wasn't paying attention to them. He was still running the conversation he heard between Hisame and Yagyuu through his mind. So Hisame had been telling the truth when she had told him that he wasn't the reason she had moved away.

And she still disliked him, huh? Niou wasn't surprised about that one. Hisame didn't seem like the type to easily forgive a guy like him. Or maybe she just liked to hate him. Liked having a reason to want to hit him in the face. That wouldn't surprise him in the least if it was true.

Niou worked his jaw as he thought back to the hit she dealt him her first day at Rikkai. That had been one hell of a hit. His jaw had been sore for the rest of the week. Maybe it really was that she just liked to hit him.

Or maybe she really was just upset and wanted an apology for what he had done. Either way she didn't like him. Now did he feel guilty for teasing her? Niou wondered about it. He had never really questioned it before.

It never mattered. But did he feel guilty…no he didn't. How was he suppose to know that her parents had just died. They had been in two separate grades after all.

"Suzumi said that Hisa-chan was shocked when she saw the amount of food they were planning for the party." Marui remarked pulling Niou out of his thoughts. "I swear she keeps forgetting that we have two bottomless pits on our team" Niou remarked looking at Marui and Kirihara a sly smirk on his face.

Marui and Kirihara both glared daggers at him. If looks could kill then Niou would have died at their hands a long time ago. Thankfully looks didn't kill and the two were never bold enough to use real daggers.

"HEY!" the two coursed as they looked at him. "Niou-kun, don't be mean." Yagyuu told him. Niou shrugged. Yukimura chuckled as he turned to Kirihara. "Akaya weren't you going to ask Hisa-chan something?" Yukimura asked.

Kirihara's face lit up. "Right! I almost forgot!" Kirihara said before racing ahead. Yukimura smiled as his teammates looked at him questioningly. When they finally caught up to Kirihara he had found Hisame and was talking to her. Hisame had her arms full of papers and Niou could swear he saw the words _**Party Plans**_ at the top of one.

"Please, Hisa-chan!?" Kirihara asked. Hisame resettled the papers in her arms. "Well…I suppose I can. I do-" Kirihara cut her off with a cheer, jumping at her and picking her up to hug her.

"Thanks Hisa-chan!" he cheered finally sitting her back down on her feet. Hisame stumbled slightly resettling the papers in her arms. "Uh, you're welcome." she replied. "Can what, Hisa-chan?" Marui asked as the rest of the team walked up.

Kirihara turned to them and smile. "Hisa-chan's going to come watch our practice this afternoon! Yukimura-buchou said I could invite her and even have her down on the courts!" Kirihara said cheerfully.

"It turns out that Hisa-chan plays tennis too." Kirihara added. All of the boys looked at Hisame. "Really, Hisa-chan? You play tennis?" Marui asked in surprise.

"Horribly so. My mother and father insisted I take lessons in some sort of sport and I had always liked tennis but I only attended lessons for a year before I had to give up after my parents died." she told them. "So I am not the best player in the world." she said with a smile. "Well we'll be more then happy to have you at practice this afternoon." Yukimura told her.

Hisame gave him a smile and a polite bow of the head. "Thank you for the invite." she said. "Try not to distract everyone, Bubble Head." Niou remarked appearing to her left and reaching out to pop her bra strap threw her shirt.

Before he could move, Hisame slammed the heel of her shoe down on his toes. Niou bit back a noise of pain as he hopped on one foot waiting for the paint to subside in his toes. "Hisame-chan, you promised." Yagyuu remarked, though he didn't seem overly bothered that his doubles partner was currently hopping on one foot.

Marui and Kirihara broke out laughing at Niou, unable to hold it back even when Yukimura gave them a look that said that that was more then enough. Hisame turned to him with a smile on her face as she continued towards the school Yagyuu walking beside her.

"I promised I wouldn't _**hit**_ him in front of you, Yagyuu-sempai. I only merely stepped on his foot." she said with an oh so innocent smile. Innocent…yeah right!

-0-0-0-0-

"You know that hurt." Hisame looked up to find Niou walking beside her. She had managed to avoid him all day at school, even at lunch, but now on her way out to the tennis courts he had caught up with her.

"Shouldn't you already be changing for practice?" she asked him instead of replying to the comment. Niou grinned. "The bell just rung. I doubt even Yukimura and Sanada are at the clubroom yet." he remarked as he fell into step beside her. Hisame ignored him as she walked.

"So ready to admit defeat yet?" he asked with a smirk. "The week isn't even half way over. I still have the rest of today and four more days after that." Hisame told him. Niou chuckled. "Is that why you're heading out to the courts so early? Hoping to get some along time with him?" Niou asked.

Hisame didn't answer. She simply ignored him. "I heard you made a lunch for him. You aren't the first to try that." Niou told her. Niou ducked at Hisame swung her bag at him, just barely managing to keep from getting hit. "Must you stick your nose into everything?" she asked him.

Niou smirked. "Must you act like such a girl?" he replied. Hisame's eyes narrowed, those red-purple eyes blazing through the shield of pale blue lashes. Niou liked the look. It was nice and defiant. "In case you've failed to notice, I _**am a girl!?**_" she retorted.

Niou's grin turned wolfish as he looked her up and down. "Believe me…I've noticed." he told her. Hisame rolled her eyes as she turned away from him. "You really are impossible." she remarked sourly as she continued her walk not looking back to see if he was following.

Niou caught up with her easily. "You're the one that suggested that I hadn't noticed. I was just correcting you." he told her. Hisame snorted but otherwise made no kind of retort to his comment. "Oh lighten up." he remarked reaching out to yank on one short strand of her pale blue-silver hair.

Hisame swatted his hand away. Niou hadn't really stopped to look at it but Hisame's hair was barely long enough for her to run her fingers through and tug on the end, like she didn't sometimes when annoyed. Mostly annoyed at him.

"You know Yagyuu likes girls with long hair right." Niou remarked with a grin. He watched as a frown tugged down the corner of her lips. The frown was cute on her simply because her bottom lip would poke out in a pout without her noticing.

"What is it with guys and their appeal of long hair. Long hair is annoying and is always getting in the way." she grumbled. Niou chuckled. "Leave it to a virgin not to know." he remarked making her glare at him. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

Niou looked down at her and that wolfish grin reappeared. Before she could stop him he reached out threading his fingers into the back of her hair and gripped it hard, yanking her head back. Hisame instantly came to stop, her eyes snapping to him as he grinned down at her.

"Guys like hair long enough to yank on during sex. Or even just during a make out session." he told her still not releasing her hair. He was mildly surprised to find her hair was soft to the touch.

He didn't know why but he had expected her hair to have a rougher feel to it, but it was completely soft beneath his fingers. "Of course a virgin like you wouldn't know that." he added. Hisame glared at him, her eyes narrowing.

"They'll grab you by the hair like this, give your hair a nice hard yank, and then pull you flat to them." he added. Hisame's arm came up, once again swinging her bag at him.

Niou released her and took a step away, avoiding the bag flying for his head. Hisame rubbed the back of her head, running her fingers through her hair to make it lay flat once again. "Horny jerk." she retorted before walking off.

Niou chuckled and followed her. "You asked, I told you." he replied catching up with her as they neared the tennis clubhouse. "You didn't have to grab my hair." she told him sourly as they stopped at the door. Niou grinned.

"Trying to make my point. You can wait inside until the others get here." he said simply before turning and opening the door.

Niou lead the way in and towards the room where the team held meetings. Hisame followed looking around. "Nice clubhouse." she remarked. Niou grinned. "We like it." he replied as he opened the door to the meeting room.

The moment the door opened the two were met with the sounds of moans and groans, and even worse…the sight of a thoroughly naked and sweat covered Yukimura and Sanada tangled together on the floor.

Hisame's jaw dropped when Yukimura moaned again from his position under the larger male. "Holy-" Niou quickly closed the door before slapping a hand over Hisame's mouth and hurrying her into another room.

It was bad enough they had caught his captain and vice captain in the middle of their…lovemaking, but he didn't need Hisame giving them away. That would just be begging to have Yukimura wipe them from the face of the earth.

Niou slipped into dark room, holding Hisame, his hand still over her mouth as the peeked out the cracked door to make sure Yukimura and Sanada hadn't seen or heard them. Hisame tired to peel his hand away from her mouth. "Be quiet. Unless you want Yukimura to end you." he told her before releasing her.

Hisame moved away from him and waited in silence. When Niou was sure they had been seen or heard he flipped on the light. The two were in one of the extra rooms that just had some chairs and couches in it. "We can stay here until the others arrive." Niou told her leaving the door open.

He turned to look at Hisame whose eyes were opened wide showing she was still in shock. Niou grinned. "Don't have virgin eyes anymore at least." he remarked. Hisame's eyes instant narrowed and she swat him hard into the stomach.

"Its not funny!" she snapped at him but despite the blow to the stomach Niou couldn't help but laugh at her. "Stop laughing at me!" she told him as she proceeded to continue to swat him on the arms and chest.

"Okay, okay!" Niou said holding up his hands to get her to stop swatting him as he finally reined in his laughter. "Thank you." Hisame said with a huff. Silence spread between them as Niou caught his breath after all the laughing.

Then the silence was broken by an extra loud moan from down the hall that sounded like Sanada's name. The color drained from Hisame's face and Niou was thrown back into a fit of laughter once more.

Hisame was sure…she was not going to be able to look Yukimura or Sanada in the face again after this..._**Ever**_. That was one hell of a way to be introduced to the world of what went on behind closed doors.

END

Kyandi: I broke out laughing reading it all again!

Hisame: You find your own humor too funny.

Kyandi: And? Its good to learn to laugh at yourself.

Hisame: If you say so.

Kyandi: I do say so!

Hisame: Okay…moving on.

Kyandi: Alright. So everyone enjoy and review!

Hisame: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	8. Thursday

Kyandi: Hello everyone!

Hisame: We're back!

Kyandi: And we have another chapter for you!

Hisame: I don't think we have to warn them about anything do we?

Kyandi: Not really. Just mentions of the little…incident involving Yukimura and Sanada.

Hisame: Don't remind me about that. Just move on.

Kyandi: Alright. Everyone enjoy and review!

Hisame: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 8 Thursday

Thursday, the fourth day of the bet came around in an awkward silence. Hisame found that come the morning of the fourth day, she could not look Yukimura or Sanada in the face at least not without her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

No surprise seeing what she had saw the afternoon before in the boys' tennis clubhouse. Though she wasn't going to say anything to them about that. No way at all. It was bad enough she had saw it as it was. Talking about the whole situation was completely, absolutely, without a doubt in the world, out of the question.

But she was pretty sure Yukimura could guess why she wouldn't look at him when she still refused to look him in the face, avoiding all eye contact for as long as she could. After all, Yukimura wasn't stupid. He could read people better then most people she had met.

She was sure he knew. Though he wasn't going to ask her about it with the rest of the team in hearing distance. Hisame, glad he had reframed from asking so far, was even more grateful with Suzumi and Michiko finally dragged her away for their usual before school party planning, leaving the boys behind as the two older girls literally dragged her away yet again.

"Is something wrong with Hisa-chan? She looked a little uneasy." Marui remarked when the girls were finally gone. "She looked like she might have seen a ghost." Kirihara added. At this Niou couldn't hold back a low laugh making his teammates look at her.

"You could call it a ghost." Niou said thinking of how Yukimura's pale skin could be thought of that of a ghost. "What are you laughing about, Niou?" Marui asked. Niou shook his head at his teammate, reining his laughter.

"Forget about it." Niou told him. "You know something don't you?" Kirihara asked. Niou chuckled. "Just forget it, brat." Niou told him.

Kirihara glared at Niou as he took off ahead of them a grin on his face. Niou wasn't going to tell them what he and Hisame had walked in on. He got into enough trouble with Yukimura as it was and just on his own for that matter.

He wasn't going to get in trouble with both his captain and his vice captain over this because Hisame was too embarrassed to look at Yukimura and Sanada. Really though the blushed look on her face after seeing that had been funny.

Who knew virgins were so fun to tease and mess with and what better way to mess with Hisame's head then to remind her over and over about yesterday. Which he had done from the time he met up with her at the end of her street, until the others showed up.

Though he had received a couple of swats over the head with her book bag for his efforts, but it was totally worth it in his mind. By the time they had met up with the others, she was more then ready to be drug off by Suzumi and Michiko like she was every morning that week.

Speaking of yesterday…Niou turned to Yagyuu. "So Yagyuu~!" Niou said drawing out and distorting Yagyuu's name which made Yagyuu frown and adjust his glasses. "I heard that Bubble Head made you a lunch yesterday." Niou said with a smirk as he looked at his doubles partner.

Six other pairs of eyes turned to Yagyuu all clearly interested in the little fact. Yagyuu adjusted his glasses again under the questioning gazes of his teammates.

"She offered so I wouldn't have to spend my money on a school lunch. She said that she already had to make lunches for her and her sister and that it wasn't a problem." Yagyuu told them. "So that's why you already knew her cooking was good!" Marui said.

Yagyuu was instantly bombarded with questions from Marui, Kirihara, and even Jackal. Niou chuckled as he watched the three crowd Yagyuu for answers. Yagyuu shot Niou a look that only he could read. It promised Niou trouble to come for this.

Niou simply shrugged. It was worth any scolding or any trouble he got from Yagyuu to watch the others bug him. It would be worth it even more if it also helped mess up Hisame's plans on winning the bet. Though Niou was pretty sure he could mess up her chances for good just by telling Yagyuu about the bet. But that just wouldn't be fun.

"Come on now, you three, leave him alone. Hisa-chan is just being nice." Yukimura told the other three who instantly stopped bothering Yagyuu. "Oh! Buchou, Hisa-chan is coming to practice again too. She said she liked watching yesterday." Kirihara told

Yukimura as they neared the school again. "That's great. You and Hisa-chan are good friends aren't you Akaya?" Yukimura asked. Kirihara nodded. "She's been helping me with some school work if I need it." Kirihara told him.

"She's really smart." he added with a goofy sort of smile. Niou scoffed to himself. If the girl was really as smart as Kirihara insisted she was, then she would have already realized that she was going to lose to him.

Or was it that the girl was just too stubborn to admit defeat? Either way it didn't matter. Niou was going to laugh when she lost. After all…who knew his doubles partner better then him? No one of course.

-0-0-0-0-

"Sanada and Yukimura." A solid poke in the ribs.

"Tangled together." Another poke.

"Yukimura _**moaning**_ Sanada's name." Yet another poke in the side, this time a little harder.

"Sanada _**pounding in**_-" That was the last straw. There was a loud, hard thwack followed by a strangled noise of pain.

"You annoying, aggravating jerk!" Hisame said as she glared at Niou, her cheeks a light shade of pink. The two had been walking to the tennis courts after school and Niou had thought it the perfect time to bug her about the scene yesterday while poking her in the side with one long finger.

The result of this little moment of fun? Hisame had finally took her book bag and hit him hard in the face knocking him off his feet with a solid thud. Niou rubbed his nose as he looked up at her. She was glaring down at him, her eyes daggers.

Really if only looks could kill. "What do you have in there, a dictionary?" he asked rubbing his nose and making sure she hadn't broken it. "And my math text book, and two global literature books." she confirmed.

Niou would have laughed at her for being geeky, and a little bit predictable, but he was still sitting on the ground and in the right position for her to hit him again before he could move out of the way. He was not going to get that bag in the face again.

Next time she really would break his nose if given the chance. "Listen here, I am tired of you poking fun at me, both figuratively and literally." she told him with an icy glare.

Niou leaned back on his hands to look up at her and smirk. "Oh I haven't even began to poke at you yet Bubble Head." he said. Hisame rolled her eyes at his tone and turned on her heel to walk away leaving him where he was sitting.

Niou got to his feet and in a few long strides caught up to her again his smirk still on his face. "Does your mind always have to be in the gutter?" she asked not looking at him. The tone in which she asked the question, suggested that she really didn't want to know.

"Believe me you haven't even seen the worse of it." he told her. Another swat with the book bag, this time in the stomach hard enough to nearly knock the air out his lungs. "You jerk." she hissed at him. Niou chuckled.

Despite calling him a bastard upon time, she had never called him anything too awfully horrible and it was funny to watch her debate with herself on calling him a jackass. Idly he wondered if he really could get her to cuss if he bugged her and poked at her long enough. It was an entertaining thought to say the least.

"Go away." Hisame told him sharply and a little annoyed. Niou grinned. "Your company is always a pleasure as well." he retorted getting a glare. Niou eyed her as she continued to walk, ignoring him the best she could.

Which wasn't well enough when Niou leaned in close to stare at her face watching her reaction closely. Hisame looked at him sharply the look on her face saying plainly that she wasn't happy with the close quarters.

"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically. Niou grinned. He was taking a swing in the dark with his next comment, but if he was right then her face would light up a nice bright pink. "You've never kissed anyone besides me, have you?" he asked.

Niou watched as Hisame's cheeks turned a bright pink. Bingo! Before he could move she swatted him over the head with her hand. "I don't consider what you did a kiss! And no I haven't and there's nothing wrong with that!" she replied.

Niou chuckled and dodged another hit. "Sure there isn't. There's nothing a guy likes more then a girl who can't kiss when she's already, how old? Fifteen?" Niou retorted. Hisame's cheeks darkened before she swung her bag at him again. "What does it matter to you!? I won't be kissing you!" she retorted.

Niou grinned dodging another well aimed hit. Dodging another he moved in close to her grabbing her by the chin. "I could teach you." he offered with a wolfish grin on his face as he looked down at her. Niou watched as Hisame's eyes narrowed.

"I could give you kissing lessons if you want." he added his grin growing at he looked at her. Hisame glared at him, her gaze down right icy. "One warning…let go and back away." she told him. Niou grinned and leaned in closer.

Suddenly Niou bent over double as Hisame's foot found his groin, hard. He would have fallen over if his balance wasn't as good as it was. "I told you one warning." she told him pulling away from him and walking away.

Little pain in the ass, hitting him below the belt. Niou pulled himself together. Well…the best he could after taking a kick to the groin. Running laps was going to be a killer now and he had the sneaky feeling that she knew that when she had done it.

It took him a little longer then he liked to make it to the locker room, change, and make it to the courts. He was still walking a little stiffly by the time he made it to the courts and joined Yagyuu who had just arrived as well. Yagyuu looked up at him, as Niou neared him.

"Are you alright, Niou-kun? You're walking awfully stiffly." Yagyuu remarked. Niou glanced to where Hisame sat talking to Yanagi who was observing practice. As if feeling his eyes on her, Hisame looked up and shot him a glare before turning back to talking to Yanagi, who apparently had asked her a question.

"Yeah just fine." Niou remarked leaning against the wall. He was going to have to keep a closer eye on her feet for now on. He could take the swats and hits with the book bag but he could not take another kick to the groin from her.

Yagyuu eyed Niou for a moment before simply shrugging it off. If Niou wasn't going to tell him what was wrong then there was no getting him to tell. At least not in front of the others. If Yagyuu really wanted to know then he would have to wait and ask Niou after practice.

Though from the look Niou shot towards Hisame, Yagyuu had a pretty good idea on what had happened. Well…at least she hadn't hit Niou in front of him. There was nothing he could do about her hitting Niou when he wasn't around. After all….Niou **_did_** bring it on himself.

END

Kyandi: Poor Niou.

Hisame: You're being sarcastic aren't you?

Kyandi: Yes ma'am I am!

Hisame: Well it is funny.

Kyandi: Yep! And he deserved it.

Hisame: Agreed, now lets move on.

Kyandi: Alright. So everyone enjoy and review!

Hisame: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	9. Friday

Kyandi: Hello everyone!

Hisame: We're back!

Kyandi: Sorry it took so long.

Hisame: Kyandi-sama isn't really feeling well this week.

Kyandi: I'm trying though!

Hisame: So enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of tennis

Chapter 9 Friday

Come Friday, the fifth day of the bet, Hisame was becoming frustrated. Yagyuu was showing little to no interest in her beyond that of a friend. She had tried the typical lunch thing, had spent all of her free time with him, had gone everyday that week to watch him at tennis practice.

She had done all the things a girlfriend would have to please her boyfriend and yet….Hisame really didn't know what else to do to get him to like her.

She was pretty sure he liked her as a person but not in the way that she wanted him to like her. They got along really well. In fact she had over heard Yukimura say that Yagyuu got along better with her then he did with most females.

It had made her feel good but that didn't mean Yagyuu liked her. Hisame was getting so annoyed with it. She wanted him to like her but she wasn't about to force her feelings on him. That would defiantly end in nothing but loss for her.

Besides, she could handle anything Niou came up with if she lost. Right? Or at least that is what she told herself. She hoped she could because at the moment it looked like she was about to lose. No. Hisame shook her head ridding herself of those thoughts.

There was no way she was going to lose to a conniving, arrogant, smirking jerk like Niou Masahara. The boy basically breathed to annoy the crap out of her. And he enjoyed every moment of it.

Which was exactly what he had done from the first day he had met her. In fact the first words to ever leave his mouth when he first met her was an insult. He had insisted on insulting her and calling her names and he hadn't even known her then. He was just plain annoying, even back then. Hisame could still remember it clearly.

**FLASHBACK**

_She had just started school and was on the play ground all alone. Hisame didn't fit in with others and she didn't really care too much. For a five year old she was content to sit alone and play alone. _

_Others called her weird because of it, but she just didn't feel like listening to other tease her because she ran to her big sister about everything, calling her The Baby, or because of the color of her eyes. That was a common one. Teasing her about the color of her eyes. _

"_Hey look! It's The Baby!" Hisame looked up from where she was sitting as a small group of boys neared her. Hisame didn't like boys. Not really. They were especially mean to her. Though girls were no walk in the park either. _

_Hisame glared at the boys, her bottom lip poking out in an almost pout. She knew what was coming. "Are you going to cry, Baby?" one boy asked picking up a stick to poke her in the arm with it. _

_Hisame swatted the boy's hand away with a sharp glare. A glare she had picked up from her sister who could be a raging demon when she wanted to be._

"_Go way!" Hisame spat as another boy joined him in teasing her. "Or what? You'll go crying to your sister again?" one mocked giving her an extra hard jab in the arm. Hisame yanked the stick from his grip with an icy glare. _

"_Big baby!" one jeered. "And look at those eyes!" another added. "What's going on?" All of the boys turned, Hisame looking up as two more boys walked up. They were older boys, one plain looking. At least to Hisame. _

_The other though caught her attention.. He was absolutely dirty with grass stains on the knees of his pants and dirt all over him. _

_He obviously didn't care about trying to stay clean. Hisame knew if she went home looking like that then her mother and sister both would kill her. But what caught her attention was his silver colored hair and teal eyes. _

_Not many kids had hair and eyes that color. And then, he smirked. Hisame couldn't help thinking it was a little creepy seeing that kind of smirk on a six or seven year old. "Its Niou and Matsuda." one of the boys picking on her said. _

"_Its nothing Matsuda. The Baby was just about to cry." one of the boys added poking Hisame with another stick. Hisame swatted him hard with the stick she had already snatched from one of the boys before throwing it at him. _

"_Go away, jerk!" she snapped at him coldly. "Or what? You'll glare at us with those plum colored eyes, weirdo?" another asked flicking her on the forehead. Hisame rubbed her forehead before doubling up her fist and slugging the boy on the arm. _

_She wasn't one usually to start a fist fight but she was tired of it. "Hey! Little Plum Weirdo!" the boy snapped about to hit her back when a chuckle stopped him._

_Hisame and the boy turned to the silver hair boy who was chuckling. "What is it Niou-kun?" the boy that had walked up with the silver haired boy asked. The silver haired one, Niou, smirked. "If they should be making fun of anything its not her eyes. The girl looks like she has a bubble on her head!" he remarked pointing to her pale silver-blue hair. _

_Hisame's frown deepened as she glared at the boy. "Maybe instead of Baby or Plum Weirdo you should call her Bubble Head. Who knows, maybe she's an idiot as well." Niou added. _

_Hisame huffed and turned on her heel ignoring him. She pushed one of the boys aside, pushing him into one of the other boys and almost knocking the two over before she stormed off looking all the part of the angered child she was. _

_She didn't get far before she turned on her heel again to face Niou. "You're one to talk about hair color, Metal Head! Your hair is silver!" she spat at him before turning to storm off again, Niou's chuckle echoing in her ear as she went._

**FLASHBACK END**

Metal Head…Hisame had almost forgot that that was what she had called him back then. Though she could come up with far better insults now that she was older. Then again for a five year old, she thought it had been somewhat witty.

Of course the person on the receiving end of that name wouldn't have agreed with her on that little thought. In fact, as she was thinking back to that day on the play ground, so was the other person involved in it. The so called, Metal Head.

Niou leaned back in his desk as he thought back to the first day he had met her. He had totally forgotten about it until then. Though from his point of view it was a little different. She certainly had been interesting from the very start.

That defiant look on her face, how quick she was to strike when provoked, and how she could turn something said back on the person who said it.

She hadn't even flinched back then when the boy had raised his fist to hit her back. If anything she had been ready to have an all out fist fight right then and there whether or not she got in trouble for it.

Niou couldn't help but smirk at the memory. That was the Hisame he knew. The defiant, stubborn, fiery girl that threw punches when provoked and threw insults when insulted. Yeah she could be polite, and sweet, and nice, but that wasn't how he liked her.

He liked to tease her and poke at her, make her lose her temper and show him the more fiery side of her personality. Yagyuu couldn't never and would never see that side of her if Niou didn't. To Niou that was the best part of her personality so Yagyuu deserved to see it too.

"Niou-kun, what are you smirking about?" Niou looked up at Yagyuu. Niou shrugged. "Just thinking." he told his doubles partner as Yagyuu sat down in the desk next to him. "Hey Yagyuu~!" Niou said drawling out Yagyuu's name and making the other male frown.

"What do you think of Bubble Head?" Niou asked. Yagyuu glanced at Niou out of the side of his eyes. "Why are you asking?" Yagyuu asked. Niou shrugged. "I just figure your view point of her would be different then mine is all." Niou replied.

Yagyuu remained quiet for a moment as if he was thinking it over. "She's…different." was all Yagyuu said in the end. Niou leaned his head back to look at Yagyuu with one raised eyebrow and a lazy sort of grin on his face.

"Is that good or bad?" Niou asked. Yagyuu looked at him, adjusting his glasses. "Your definition of good and bad is different from mine, Niou-kun." Yagyuu told him making Niou chuckle. Well he did have a point. "She can keep you out of trouble, that's all that matters." Yagyuu added. Niou raised an eyebrow.

Now that he thought about it, since Hisame had arrived at the school he hadn't really pulled any pranks, except on her, and hadn't really messed with anyone, expect for her. He could see how Yagyuu would think that she was keeping him in rein.

It was just that he was having too much fun messing with her to bother messing with anyone else. After all no one else reacted quite the same way as she did to his pranks and tricks. Though Kirihara offered some fun too. It still wasn't the same though.

As the lesson went on Niou ran through the list of pranks, jabs, and names he could do, make, and call her that was sure to make her temper snap. He was sure that once he made her snap in front of Yagyuu that the boy wouldn't date her.

And then Hisame would lose the bet. Man was Niou looking forward to that. He could wait to watch her squirm in defeat. Niou passed his time in class with that thought, until the final bell rung and it was time to head to tennis practice. "Lets go, Niou-kun." Yagyuu told him. Niou got to his feet.

When they reached the courts, Hisame was already there, sitting with Michiko and Suzumi, all three leaning over papers that were currently scattered over Hisame's lap. Niou grinned. "Looks like their hard at work planning your big party, Yagyuu." Niou told his doubles partner who glanced over at the three girls.

"You sure you really want to leave the whole party to them?" Kirihara asked looking over at the girls. "Oh I think it'll be…interesting." Yukimura remarked as he walked up. He had one of his I-have-an-evil-plan smiles on his face. Niou didn't know if he liked it.

Hisame glanced up at the boys before looking away once more her attention returning to the party plans. They had pretty much planned everything and were ready for the actual party.

"So we'll spend the night at your house Saturday, Hisa-chan. That way we can make everything then and be ready to take it to the party location Sunday." Suzumi said looking up at Hisame. Hisame nodded.

"So we'll meet here tomorrow after the boys' practice?" Michiko asked. Suzumi nodded. "Alright. My sister will be home for a short while so you two can meet her." Hisame told them.

The two older girls smiled. "Alright so we'll meet here and go to Hisa-chan's from there!" Suzumi said cheerfully. Hisame smiled as she watched her two new friends. Since she was going to be spending all day with the two girls that left her with only tomorrow morning and Sunday to try to win Yagyuu over.

Hisame looked up to find Niou grinning her from the other side of the courts. Oh how she wanted to wipe the smirk off his face for good. And when she won she was going to laugh in his face. Yep, laugh and laugh until she couldn't laugh anymore.

END

Kyandi: Its not too much but my brain is a little fried at the moment.

Hisame: Well a fever will do that.

Kyandi: Maybe I'll lay down and take a nap before I work on the next chapter.

Hisame: You should.

Kyandi: And I'll update Flip Side too.

Hisame: Agreed, now lets move on.

Kyandi: Alright. So everyone enjoy and review!

Hisame: And we'll be back soon!

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	10. Saturday

Kyandi: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long.

Hisame: We've had no internet because of moving.

Kyandi: Right! So I'm updating while I have a chance.

Hisame: Right. One day closer to the party.

Kyandi: Yep!

Hisame: I'm going to kick his-

Kyandi: Moving on! Please everyone enjoy and review!

Hisame: *sigh* Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 10 Saturday

Hisame heaved a yawn as she slumped into her seat beside the courts. It was Saturday. After today she would only have the party to win the bet. But she wasn't too concerned with that at the moment. Waking up was what she was concerned with.

Hisame had never been up this early on a Saturday. She had made it a point to sleep in on Saturday's, but not today. She must really be a fool in love to be breaking habit for a boy. Hisame shook her head as she started pulling papers out of her bag.

"You are here early, Hisame-chan." Hisame looked up her eyes landing on Yagyuu as he entered the court adjusting the cuff of his jersey. A smile instantly lit her face. "Hello Yagyuu-sempai! Yes I thought I would go ahead and get going early. Onee-chan had a boy over last night and I didn't want to be around for that." She told him.

Yagyuu nodded as if he completely understood. He probably did having a sister of his own but who knew. "You're here early too, Yagyuu-sempai." Hisame pointed out stacking papers neatly in her lap. "Saturdays are Niou-kun's prank days. I would rather avoid such an event." Yagyuu replied.

Hisame completely understood how he felt. She never liked dealing with Niou as it was. Now when he had decided to pull a prank? No she would avoid that as well. "Well you are as smart as you seem then, Yagyuu-sempai." She told him with a smile.

Yagyuu returned the smile, choosing to sit next to her while they awaited the arrival of the others. "How are plans going?" he asked spotting what was written on the papers in her lap. "Very good actually. Suzu-sempai and Michi-sempai are going to be coming over to my house today and we'll start all the cooking tonight." Hisame told him.

"Are you sure you are alright with doing all this cooking?" he asked. Hisame grinned. "I love cooking Yagyuu-sempai. It'll be alright. Besides, Onee-chan will be happy to see me have friends over for once." Hisame told him.

Yagyuu looked at her over his glasses. "Your sister seems to really care about you." He remarked. "I suppose. I love her too. We're all each other have so…its understandable." Hisame remarked idly as if lost in her thoughts.

Yagyuu could tell she really didn't want to approach that topic too much but she wouldn't tell him to stop. "She just wants to know that I'm happy and am making friends. I can't grudge her that. So it'll be all fine." Hisame added.

Yagyuu nodded. "Are you ready for the party, Yagyuu-sempai? Suzu-sempai and Michi-sempai have a lot planned for it." Hisame added with a grin on her face as she looked at him. Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "I'd rather wait and find out. Suzumi-chan is very excited about her surprises. She wouldn't be happy if you told me." Yagyuu told him.

"Then I shall close my mouth to such topics." Hisame said with a smile. Yagyuu smiled back. Hisame was a very considerate person. Yagyuu could begin to understand why Niou had choose to pick on her except she looked different from others.

Then again it was Niou and he never did seem to need a reason to pick on anyone. Speaking of Niou. Just then Niou and the other strolled onto the courts with Suzumi and Michiko behind them. Suzumi instantly threw herself at Hisame.

"Hisa-chan! You're here early! I had thought you might have forgotten, but Amia drove by and she said you had left before she got up." Suzumi prattled, talking in her usual fast voice. Yagyuu got to his feet as Michiko joined them and the three girls launched into plans once more.

"Spending some alone, quality time, Yagyuu?" Niou asked in a teasing manner as Yagyuu joined the rest of the regulars. Yagyuu gave his Double's partner a stern look. "She happened to be here when I arrived and it would have been rude to ignore her." Yagyuu told him.

Niou just grinned his usual grin, though it seemed to be a bit bigger than normal. Was he happy about something? Yagyuu simply shook his head. Trying to figure out Niou was too much to try to handle so early in the morning. Maybe some other time.

-0-0-0-0-

Hisame covered another yawn. She had yawned more that morning then she had in a while. Skipping her little extra sleep time on Saturdays really made her tired. She would probably not be doing it again, no matter the reason.

"Hisa-chan are you listening?" Hisame snapped from her groggy thoughts and turned to Suzumi. "You were asking if Amai was going to be home. Yes she is." Hisame replied. Believe it or not she may be tired, but she had been listening.

Suzumi smiled, Michiko on her other side. They were walking down Hisame's street after having left the court after practice. Hisame had not made any head way with Yagyuu, though she had received a pair of boxer shorts in the face as she and the other girls passed the boys' locker room.

Niou claimed he had been teasing Kirihara and hadn't meant to throw the boxers out the window and into Hisame's face, but the grin on his face when everyone else turned and his following comment told her it hadn't been an accident.

He had turned to her and grinned before holding out his hand. "I'll take my boxers back now. You can hold them all you want later." He had said with a grin. He had all but told her, he was standing in front of her with no underwear on.

Hisame felt like making a face at the mere thought. When she won the bet he would pay for it all. That she was sure of. No doubt about it. But for now she had other things to focus on. She lead the way up her short walk way to her front door.

Her house was pretty big for just two people, but it had a large, open kitchen and Hisame loved it! When Amai was home, the front door stayed wide open and Hisame just pushed it open. "I'm home, Onee-chan!" Hisame called.

There was the sound of running footsteps on the stairs and Hisame braced herself for the cannon ball that was her sister coming to greet her. Amai threw herself at her sister, whipping her around in a bear hug.

"Me-me!" she greeted cheerfully hugging the life from her little sister. "I'm so glad you're home! You left so quickly this morning." Amai said in a chipper voice. Then she spotted Michiko and Suzumi standing in the door way.

"Oh! These must be your friends that are spending the night!" Amai said letting go of her sister and shaking each girl's hand happily. "I'm Amai. Just call me Amai. If you start using –san, I'll feel so old!" Amai told them.

Suzumi and Michiko looked at Hisame over Amai's shoulder. The younger Arekuruu sister just shrugged. "Alright….Amai." Suzumi said with a smile. "Well…we have a lot of cooking to do for the party tomorrow and you have a date." Hisame told her sister as she ushered her friends past Amai.

"Oh right!" Amai said taking off to attend to her clothes and make-up. "That's a very quick way to get rid of your sister." Michiko remarked as Hisame led them up to her room. "Yeah. Just remind her that a boy is going to be fawning over her and she's gone like the wind." Hisame replied.

Hisame then remembered she had forgotten her phone that morning and excused herself from her friends, after leaving them in her room, to go see if Amai had seen it. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Amai was standing there and had just hung up with someone…on Hisame's phone.

Before Hisame could reach her though, Amai had deleted the number. "Who did you call!?" Hisame asked taking back her phone. Amai gave Hisame a large grin. "Oh no one. You should try to wear a bit of make-up Me-me. It'll make you even prettier then you already are." Amai said patting Hisame on the cheek.

With that Amai skipped up the stairs, looking like a little school girl who was in on a big scheme. Hisame didn't buy the innocent act. Amai had called someone, it would just take a little bit to find out who. "Hisa-chan! Come on!" came Suzumi's voice from upstairs.

Hisame heaved a sigh. She would have to find out later. Right now she had a lot of work ahead of her and she just knew she was going to be cooking most of the food herself. Hisame headed up her stairs, muttering how she was going to cut her sister's hair off in her sleep. That ought to teach her.

END

Kyandi: There we go everyone!

Hisame: Next chapter is the last day of the bet.

Kyandi: The deciding day!

Hisame: Yeah sure.

Kyandi: We'll update it as soon as we can though!

Hisame: So enjoy and review!

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


End file.
